


短篇合集

by AEada



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada
Summary: 一些想要练习的片段和脑洞
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji





	1. 蓝胡子事件片段（摸鱼）

亚斯兰不敢拖延时间，之前仅仅因为想让自己遭受痛苦的时刻来得再晚一些，所以稍迟一点才到了那个退伍军人的小屋，结果就遭到了更为严重的凌虐。

当时他缩着脖子，颤着手才轻轻碰了几下门，那木门就发出“吱呀”一声似的惨叫被扯开了。黑暗向亚斯兰伸出了手，他的一只手臂被拎起拖进了木屋，被粗暴地摔到了床上，那个怪物一样庞大的身体随即压了上来，一边胡乱地解开裤子，一边撕开他衣物，在他上次试图逃跑时留下的淤青上拧起一块肉，用力一旋——

为了减少痛苦，亚斯兰学会了温顺，至少在那间屋子里，他应该是一只乖巧的小羊羔，他必须如此。

他轻敲了三下木门，屋子里的腥臭味逐渐的飘散出来，缠绕着他的身子，一圈又一圈，直到把他整个小小的身躯包裹住。

亚斯兰迈着小步走进昏暗的房间，乖乖的坐在了床头。他的右边屁股被藏在裤腰带里的东西硌得有些生疼，也不知道是因为碰着了之前的伤口，还是过于紧张导致自己比往常更加敏感。他又突然觉得空气中参杂着一丝火药味，时隐时现，不断挑拨着他的神经。

是现在吗？亚斯兰的右手从大腿缓缓地向后挪动。

“不行，现在还不可以。”亚斯兰感觉到似乎有人在对他耳语，那声音异常成熟，让人安心，“放轻松。不过是迎合他而已，只要能达成目的，这都不算什么。”

亚斯兰将双腿也放到床上，背靠着枕头半躺了下来。

不想看这恶心的嘴脸就闭上眼吧。那温和的声音指引着他的行动，这个声音成了现在的他的坚实的后盾。在他的话语中，那双正在扯开他衬衫和长裤的恶心油腻的肥手，仿佛也只是显得滑稽又可笑。

就是现在！露出你锋利的羊角吧！对准这狗屎的肚子和下体，狠狠地撞过去！把它们捣碎！捣烂！

亚斯兰的手向后摸去，在裤子被扒下的瞬间，他抽出藏在背后的手枪，顶住压向自己的黑影。

亚斯兰和他一同握住手枪，扣下了扳机。


	2. 描写练习

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *晚上听书时的脑洞，想写一写英二刚得知消息的样子
> 
> *英二视角，第一人称

听到亚修死亡的消息，是在回到日本的一周后。

电话是杰西卡打给伊部先生的。据说是马克斯最先知道了这件事，对方还没把话说完他就已经按下了挂机键开始翻找我的电话号码，结果被杰西卡夺过手机呵了一顿。

伊部先生说得不着重点，断断续续的语句被空调吹得更加支离破碎，然后在温暖的房间中膨胀、膨胀、膨胀。它们好像要充满病房每一个角落，空气不堪重负，带着脑子里的思绪一起挤出窗外。我的手脚被它们压着，发凉，又无法动弹，还有一些控制住我的头，好让伊部先生的话都顺利进入我的脑子，在里面肆意叫喊，撕扯。

“伊部先生…可以帮我把相机拿过来吗？”

我感觉我没有张开过嘴，但这确实是我发出的声音，伊部先生呆了一会儿，站起来时凳子还在晃着，他已经拉开门跑了出去。


	3. ドリームレスドリームス脑洞文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线在光之庭前一段时间

四周漂浮着水珠似的透明颗粒，明明像笼着雾气一样，这些颗粒却一个个紧挨着，变成了镜子一样的东西，映照出了两颊有些许凹陷的英二的脸。

“最近有点太辛苦了啊……最后一张照片一直确定不下来……”英二恍神看着前方，总觉得视野里的画面有点发虚。恍惚间，英二看见有一个黑影慢慢的在雾气中浮现，似乎是在朝着这边走过来。英二激灵了一下，瞬间清醒过来。

“亚修……亚修！”

这个身影无论多少次都不会弄错的！英二很想疯狂地跑起来，马上奔到他身边，用力地抱住他。然而他奔跑的动作就像是开了慢速一样，就算再怎么使劲腿仍旧迈不起来，和那个身影的距离也不见缩短，他甚至感觉自己再跑下去，亚修又要离自己而去。

“嗨，英二，你最近怎么样？”英二停了下来。声音不是从很远的地方传来的，甚至可以说是近在咫尺，英二仿佛看到亚修正端着咖啡，坐在桌子的对面对他微笑。

“亚修……”

“哥哥，发什么呆呢，咖啡倒出来了哦。”亚修放下杯子，随手拿起了放在旁边的报纸，嘴上却还是不饶人地说着，“这个年龄就老年痴呆了吗，我可不想照顾你啊——”

英二的意识好像突然被拉回来，猛地一顿，然后才感觉到自己腹部一阵湿热，惊得站起来踉跄了几步才稳住，低头一看，自己的衣服和裤子上已经是一大片深色的污渍，地上还留有一摊褐色的液体。

对面的人翻下一点报纸，瞥了一眼英二的裤子，用故意压低的严肃声音说道：“看来还要准备尿壶。”

睡觉时间之外真的一点都不可爱！英二憋着一口气，只觉得有无数只nori在冒着火气从脑袋顶冲出来，但是亚修比他高大一些，打起来的话显然没胜算，可恨的是他的脑袋还很聪明，斗嘴更加没戏，最后只能闷声在亚修的软肋上不痛不痒的戳一下：“啊，是吗，我这个老年人还需要养生，所以这周就都吃纳豆了。”

“诶——我错了哥哥，”亚修干脆放下了报纸，开始歪着头冲英二眨眼，“原谅我吧？”

英二刚想瞪回去，却发现所有东西都静止了，空气都凝固住不再流动，桌檐边滴落的咖啡停在空中，亚修的表情被定格在那一瞬，脸上的无奈又想笑还没有变成向英二撒娇的表情。

——我知道的，这些是只有梦里才会有的场景。

——要是能这样做一场永远都不会醒的梦就好了。

英二缓慢地走在一片白茫茫之中，两旁雾气中隐隐出现一些胶片，一帧一帧，如走马灯一般，擦过英二的视线，那些都是他和亚修的过去，那里面封存的是那珍贵的两年的时光。

“英二，我一直都在庆幸与你的相遇，感谢你能留在我的身边。”

有人的声音在英二的耳边响起，但他还是拖着脚步，慢慢前行，这条路就像一个温柔的漩涡，他只想沉溺在这些回忆中。

“英二，我这一生的大部分时间都活在黑暗之中，每晚都被噩梦所折磨。我的手上沾满了血，我的身体是肮脏的，我一直深陷恶臭的泥潭之中，每当我以为我走的一步可以脱离一点，实际却是我被吞没得更深一寸，我的血肉也被蚕食得更多一分。”

在胶片拼接而成的巨大幕布上，记忆的片段不断的闪动，发出柔和的光，英二蜷缩着，被回忆发出的温暖的光包裹住。

“但是，英二，是你给我的世界带来了光，带来了希望。那一次看到你的跳高之后，我在想，我要是也能和你一样自由就好了。只要在你的身边，我就能感到安心，是你的温柔与包容拯救了我。”

那为什么又决定丢下我了呢？因为我们不是一个世界的人吗？

“英二，我永远不会忘记你陪伴我的时光。因为你，我重新觉得我生活在这个世界上有了意义。”

“所以，我希望你也能继续爱着这个世界。在这之后的时间里，你也不是孤单一人，我的灵魂也永远会陪伴着你。”

“叮咚——”

“……，……来蹭饭了哦”

英二漂浮起来，就像被扯住了一端的毛球，身体变成丝丝缕缕的样子，连带着思绪被一点一点的抽离。那些画面逐渐散乱，亚修的话开始破碎，他惊恐地睁大眼睛，手脚慌乱的想找些什么抓住，可是抓到时那些东西又像烟一样飘散开来。英二的意识离梦境越来越远，浓雾再次袭来，重新笼罩了这里。

在最后一点梦中的意识留存的瞬间，英二感觉有人轻轻抱住了他的脖子，说：

“我会永远陪伴着你的。”

辛发现今天英二的心情还算不错，因为他在一个人的时候也是笑着的。

“发生什么好事了吗？”

“唔……虽然不记得什么内容，不过应该是做了一个好梦呢。”


End file.
